narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sin007
center Hier könnt ihr eine Nachricht an mich "übertragen"^^ Betrifft deinen Vorschlag wegen einer Vorlage Also ich versuche des mal so zu erklären. Du erstellt deine Vorlage so z.B. Vorlage:Name deiner Vorlage. So das ergibt jetzt erstmal einen Red-Link. Wenn de den anklickst wirst du aufgefordert deine Seite also deine Vorlage zu erstellen. In dem Fall kopierst du dir deinen Quelltext deiner Vorlage hinein und speichern. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:34, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) mach das mal am anfang in deinem testartikel dann müsste die box auch verschwunden sein. und am ende deines textes fügst du das hier ein. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Geschicht des Wikis Also, ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich glaube der Kerl hieß Yugioh. Das war der älteste Bürokrat den wir hatten als ich anfing und selbst da war der seit Jahren nicht mehr aktiv. Vermutlich hat er das Wiki nur gegründet und ist relativ schnell abgesprungen, iwann haben wir ihm mal den Rang entfernen lassen und Johnny macht das jetzt. Du könntest allerdings mal Th(ôô)mas oder Icis Leibgarde fragen, die beiden sind die ältesten aktiven Benutzer die wir noch haben. Hoffe das hilft dir weiter =P...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 16:12, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also als eins der Gründungsmitglieder kann ich dir die Geschichte des Wikis erzählen. Das ganze hatte ursprünglich im Naruto wiki angefangen. Thoomas, ich (und ich glaub noch ein zwei andere, weiß aber nicht mehr wer) hatten versucht das Wiki damals im Schuss zu halten. Doch häuften sich die Vandalismusfälle immer mehr und mehr und die Admins des Wikis waren schon lange nicht mehr aktiv. Keine Admins, keine Bürokraten...niemand der wirklich was gegen solche Typen was machen konnte. Am Ende waren wir fast täglich damit beschäftigt Seiten wieder zurückzusetzen. Wir beschlossen daraufhin ein eigenes Wiki aufzumachen indem wir dann die Admins/Bürokraten sind und somit viel mehr machen können (sprich Layout, Vandalen sperren...usw.). Da ich damals auch ein Mitglied des Yugioh Wiki Admin Teams war kontaktierte ich Yugioh damaligen Hauptadmin des Yugioh Wikis um nachzufragen wie man ein solches Wiki eröffnet. Yugioh war dann so freundlich das Wiki zu erstellen und uns die nötigen Rechte zu verleihen. Das lustige an der Sache ist ich glaub eine Stunde und eine halbe Stunde später eröffnete das andere Narutopedia seine Seite.... tja zwei dumme ein Gedanke (bzw. zwei Teams ein Gedanke). Wir importierten als erstes sämtliche Bilder und Artikel auf die Seite. Später kümmerte ich mich dann um den Battle Guide und lehnte sein Aussehen an dass vom Battle Guide des OP-Wikis an..... Yugioh hatte sich später zurückgezogen. Er war eh nicht sonderlich Naruto begeistert und wollte uns ja lediglich beim Anfang helfen. Tja und so hat alles im Grunde genommen angefangen. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen bzw. eine teils interessante Geschichte erzählen bzw. schreiben.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 18:17, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dieser hier: Yugioh --Th(ôô)mas (Diskussion) 15:27, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- Da du meistens hier die Inhaltsangaben zu den neusten Kapiteln schreibst, geht das Lob direkt an dich. Auf unserer Facebook-Seite wurde sich dafür bedankt und wir dafür gelobt, dass wir so schnell immer eine Inhaltsangabe der Kapitel schreiben! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 14:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- hi sin, na ja... so gut kenne ich mich mit japanisch auch nicht aus. ^^ sprechen und verstehen kann ich nicht wirklich, nur einige einzelheiten aus dem redefluss könnte ich verstehen. lesen kann ich einigermaßen schwach, aber immerhin ein bisschen verständnis habe ich mir da erarbeitet, z.B sind die beiden silbenschriften katakana und hiragana leicht zu lernen, und wenn man sie mal beherrscht, dann bleibt es auch, und mit der zeit lernt man halt auch viele kanji, wodurch man gewisse kenntnis sich aneignet. ansonsten bekommt man mit der zeit ein wenig mit, wie die jap. grammatik an sich ist etc. richtig gelernt oder lernen tue ich die sprache nicht. ich habe tatsächlich durch mangas und animes angefangen, mich für die sprache zu interessieren und mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. und quasi alles was ich wisse mir autodidaktisch beigebracht. :) ...und ja, japanisch ist nicht einfach, ich habe wahnsinnigen respekt vor leuten, die die sprache wirklich lernen und lernen sie zu beherrschen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:44, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- RE:Spoiler :hab das mit den spoiler-tags erledigt. man muss bei so was (wenn bilder betreffend) lediglch gewöhnliche art der spoilersetzung benutzen und bei nicht zu spoilerndem bild die "Un'Spoiler"-syntax verwenden. 'Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:26, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::ja, die UnSpoil-syntax macht es halt umgekehrt: die betreffende information wird gezeigt, wenn die spoiler nicht angezeigt werden und nicht gezeigt, wenn spoier aufgedeckt werden. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:34, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Scroll-Fenster Habs mal in die Seite eingebunden: --Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 13:14, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ---- schau mal bitte hier [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:59, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) ---- keine sonstigen, soweit ich weiß. eben dass andere sehen können, dass vorige änderung eine kleine war. :) was die kleine änderung ist kann man gut hier nachlesen. aber die ist an sich überhaupt nicht nötig bzw beeinflusst nichts. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:40, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) hehe Danke, das du meinen neuen Artikel "Yahiko" als AdM nominierst :) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:55, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Auf der Hauptseite kannst du diese Umfrage mit den Poll Tags machen. Über die Mediawiki Seiten MediaWiki:Sidenotice für Monobook und MediaWiki:Community-corner müsste ein Hinweis geschrieben werden, dass man auf der Hauptseite eine Abstimmung findet. Es geht auch so, das man diese Umfrage auch in den beiden Mediawiki Seiten einbaut. http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner und http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sidenotice lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:13, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- bei den namen war es immer so, dass diese benutzt werden können, auch wenn der name des chars, jutsus bzw objekts noch gespoilert sind. aber eben nur dann, wenn, wie gesagt, der char, das jutsu/objekt schon vorhanden ist. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:50, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- boah, das ist schwierig mit Hyouton: Jisarenhyou. da es tatsächlich so vieles bedeuten kann. mann muss was daraus basteln können: ji - erde/boden; sa - kette/verbindung/verkettung; ren - gruppe/zusammen (wobei es rensa 連鎖 als kette/verkettung/verbindung gibt, aber die kanji sind dann halt an jeweils anderer stelle, aber man kann diese beiden wohl doch als diesen/einen begriff nehmen); und hyou - eis halt. :/ wie gesagt, schwierig. wenn man wüsste, wie genau das jutsu wirkt und aussieht... hmm. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:24, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstagswünsche Vielen Dank für deine wirklich lieben Worte.^^ Der Tag ist noch besser geworden, als du mir dadurch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert hast. Und war das jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis, dich Sinchen zu nennen?^^ Scherz (an meinem Geburtstag darf ich das mal :D ), ich hab mich wirklich gefreut. ^^ Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 20:33, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Ernennung Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zur Ernennung, Cincin.^^ Du hast dir dies redlich verdient, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Jeder hier gönnt dir das - das wage ich jetzt einfach zu behaupten, im Ermessen, richtig zu liegen. Bei all der Zeit, Nerven und vorallem (ich finde keine andere Formulierung) Herzblut, was du in dieses Wiki gesteckt hast, was dies schon lange überfällig. Bleib so hilfsbereit, fleißig und diskussionsfreudig wie du bist. Lass dich von deinem neuen Status nicht beirren, du bist noch immer der Sin, welcher mich hier angeleitet hat, stets nachsichtig war und mir welchem ich mich angefreundet habe. Und glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt große Taten von dir erwarten - wir wissen, dass du große Taten vollbringen wirst. In diesem Sinne: Viel Freunde und gutes Gelingen mit dem neuen Titel, wünscht Scary(Dissi) 19:01, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ooooooooooooooooooooooh mein Goooooooooooooooott ich will die ganze Geschichte hören! Alle Details! xD // Auch meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, schade nur, dass ich den glorreichen Moment nicht mitbekommen hab'... Die 4. Fanta schämt sich. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dich ab heute bei sämtlichen Admin-Fragen nerven werde. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 06:42, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hey, wollte es dir schon im Chat sagen aber habs vergessen.^^ Ich schließe mich an - Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zum neuem Titel Sin. Ich gönnst dir aber hast es auch so verdient. Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 15:09, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ---- ehrlich gesagt würde ich das selber gern wissen, ob es für uns von bedeutung ist oder nicht. :/ im neuen wikia stil werden die boxen jedenfalls angezeigt, vllt in der mobilen version fehlerhaft oder mit problemen? müsste aber nicht sein eigentlich. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:17, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :bezüglich infoboxen kann ich ehrlich gesagt auch nichts dazu sagen. hmm :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:47, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Projekt: Gemeinschaftsarbeit Shinobi Mahlzeit^^ Soo, ich habe mal wieder eine Idee :D Im Moment arbeite ich an einem "Shinobi"-Artikel - das ist jedoch wirklich viel...und da dachte ich mir, dass wir das doch zu einem F4-Gemeinschaftsprojekt machen könnten.^^ Jedem von euch steht meine TS offen und ihr könnt bearbeiten, wie ihr wollt. Jeder trägt was bei, wie und wann er lustig ist. Da kann doch nur was gutes rauskommen :D Wir müssten dann halt nur aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht ins Gehege kommen xD Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 09:32, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxen Hallo Sin007, ich hatte vor einiger Zeit im Forum eine Info bezüglich der neuen portablen Infoboxen hinterlassen und wollte mich mal erkundigen, ob ihr euch im Wiki diesbezüglich schon unterhalten bzw. besprochen habt. Lasst mich bitte wissen, ob ihr dabei Hilfe benötigt, ich euch erstmal ein Beispiel erstellen soll, oder ob das für euch aus bestimmten Gründen überhaupt nicht Frage kommt. :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:28, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Auch wenn es bei uns nicht üblich ist, auf derselben Seite zu antworten, tue ich das jetzt einfach mal, da du auf deiner Dissi darum bittest.^^ Zuallererst müssen wir dir gestehen, dass wir auch nach mehrmaligem Lesen nicht wissen, worum es bei dieser Umstellung geht. Uns ist klar, dass Wikia sich umstellen muss, um der Handynutzung gerecht zu werden, doch würdest du uns sehr helfen, wenn wir der Anschaulichkeit Willen ein Beispiel hätten. Was müssen wir tun, vielleicht noch einmal in einfachen Worten zusammengefasst? Wir würden uns gerne darauf einlassen, doch müssen wir es vorher erst verstehen.^^ Übrigens möchten wir uns auch für den Forenbeitrag bedanken, da wir sonst nicht darauf aufmerksam geworden wären :) Viele Grüße, ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:22, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Scary. Kein Problem. Ich werde euch beizeiten gerne eine Infobox als Beispiel auf einer Unterseite erstellen, ohne dass diese direkt angewandt wird. :) ::Zur Frage „worum es bei dieser Umstellung geht“: Ich habe an anderer Stelle bereits einen alternativen Erklärungsansatz ausprobiert, um den Sinn der neuen Infoboxen zu verdeutlichen, der sich auch nicht so sehr auf den „mobilen“ Aspekt konzentriert, sondern auf die wesentlich weiter gefasste „Geräteunabhängigkeit“ durch eine Herangehensweise via „structured data“ – ist hoffentlich okay, wenn ich ihn hier kurz recycle. Und natürlich: Fragt bitte, wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht; dafür bin ich ja da :D ::Im Prinzip geht es darum, gezielt bestimmte Inhalte vom Rest zu trennen und für Maschinen/Software verständlich zu machen. Bisher konnten Infoboxen alle möglichen Formen und Ausgestaltungen annehmen. Das können sie auch immer noch, aber für Software ist es schwierig, diese in ihrer Mannigfaltigkeit zu verstehen und zu erkennen, welcher Parameter jetzt zu welcher Zeile gehört, sie überhaupt als Infobox zu identifizieren usw. Das Ziel der neuen portablen Infoboxen ist es nun, der Software (welche auch immer) zu vermitteln, was genau wozu gehört und das geschieht bei den neuen Infoboxen u.a. über die diversen Tags. Infoboxen konnten bisher und können auch weiterhin noch bspw. als Tabelle oder mit div-Elementen gestaltet sein, aber das trifft auch auf viele andere Elemente zu einer Seite zu, und ist folglich für Software schwer auseinanderzuhalten. Mit dem einleitenden infobox-Tag des neuen Systems wird klar gemacht, dass es sich um eine Infobox handelt, und um nichts anderes. Mit dem source-Tag wird unmissverständlich klar gemacht, woher der Inhalt des Feldes kommt und mit label wird es eindeutig gekennzeichnet. Der image-Tag sagt, dass nun ein Bild und nichts anderes kommt usw. ::Dies ermöglicht es uns, die Inhalte der Infobox (langfristig) auf unterschiedlichste Systeme zu übertragen, sodass man sich die Infoboxen (jetzt mal nur als abgefahrenes Beispiel) in Zukunft auf auch gut lesbar auf Smartwatches, Fernsehern, Waschmaschinen, Spielekonsolen und Kaffeemaschinen anzeigen lassen kann. Das Ziel der neuen portablen Infoboxen liegt also nicht nur in der mobilen Darstellung, sondern in der „geräteunabhängigen“ Darstellung. So komisch es sich anhören mag, die Jedipedia auf einem internetfähigen Kühlschrank-Display zu betrachten, wissen wir nicht genau, was die Zukunft noch bringt und möchten einfach langfristig für unterschiedliche Darstellungsmethoden gewappnet sein. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:41, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :::Erst einmal danke für die schnelle Antwort^^ Mit dieser Erklärung kommt langsam Licht ins Dunkle...um mal eine missglückte Anspielung auf Jedipedia zu versuchen ;) Wie dem auch sei, eine Frage stellt sich uns jedoch noch: Müssen wir diese Umstellung auf jeder Seite durchführen, welche eine Infobox verwendet? Wenn ja, dann ist eine manuelle Durchführung auf ca. 3500 Seiten schier unmöglich. Habt ihr dafür eine Lösung? Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:17, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::::Nein, nein. Ihr müsst selbstverständlich nicht jede einzelne Seite überarbeiten. Das ist ja das schöne an Vorlagen. Ihr habt zwar auch einige Infobox-Vorlagen in Verwendung, aber das ist durchaus machbar und bleibt übersichtlich. Und wie gesagt helfe ich euch dabei auch gerne :) ::::Aber wir müssen jetzt auch nichts überstürzen. Ich mach euch im Laufe der Woche mal ein Beispiel fertig, an dem ihr euch mit der Funktionsweise der neuen Infoboxen vertraut machen könnt. ::::Gruß ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:25, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :::::Vielen Dank, sehr hilfsbereit von dir.^^ Keinen Stress, wir haben auch ohne die Portablen-Infoboxen genug zu tun, es ruhig anzugehen kommt uns sehr gelegen :) Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:10, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) So, ich habe auf Benutzer:ElBosso/Infoboxtest einen Entwurf auf Basis von Episode: Der ehrenwerte Enkel erstellt. Den Entwurf der Infobox selbst könnt ihr auf Vorlage:Episodekanon/Entwurf sehen. Das CSS seht ihr auf MediaWiki:Wikia.css (ganz unten der Abschnitt /*Portable Infoboxen */). Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer von euch hier Monobook-Nutzer ist, daher der Hinweis, dass die CSS-Anpassungen bisher nur für den Wikia-Skin gelten. Fragen? Kommentare? Reicht euch das als Beispiel? Gebt mir einfach Bescheid. :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:28, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Episoden Sehr geehrter Herr Kollege, vor Kurzem fügte ich einige Informationen bezüglich der animierten Version des Naruto-Mangas auf meine Benutzerseite ein. Hätten Sie einen Vorschlag bezüglich des.... um... dingsen. ? Weißte wo man das noch hinpacken könnte? xD Oder wo's von Interesse wäre? Ansonsten verrottet das bei mir. :P Hochachtungsvoll, [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 18:18, 20. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das mit dir und dem Chat wird heute nichts mehr. Themen werden wann anders fortgesetzt. ^^ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 20:12, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Altaaaah~ ich sitz seit einer Minute (!) am PC und du antwortest mir.. unheimlich. >.> [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 07:27, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Du und der Chat haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Er ist wie die Blondinen. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:41, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bitte erfreue dich an dieser Seite: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/sukima-switch/line/#page=English-tv Wenn du findest, was ich meine, hast du nen Wunsch frei :D (Nur weil bald Weihnachten ist^^) Tipp: Linke Seite im Kästchen^^ Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 20:07, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir beizeiten vielleicht erklären könntest, wie man einen Hyperlink entfernt. Thanks.^^ Filme So, wenn wir schon dabei sind: Gehören die drei "neuen" Jutsus von Toneri (Kinbou, Kinrin & Ginrin) nicht auch in die "Film-Jutsus"? [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 15:53, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :... Film-Jutsus. :P Ich übernehm' das mal, mitsamt Kategorien einfügen und so, also nicht wundern, wenn ich gleich an deine Jutsus gehe. ^^ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 16:08, 24. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich: Tränen meiner Feinde. Du: Dich hier kümmern. Uga uga. :D [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:16, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Feufeu? :D ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 17:42, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Shinobi-Artikel Ich wollte nur mal eben so ganz nebenbei sachte am Rande erwähnen, dass "Shinobi" dann eine Kategorie ist :D Auf uns warten geschätzte 1000 Charaktere, welche bei "Shinobi" einzustufen sind. Life's awesome! Seriously: What have I done? xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 20:28, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Scary ist der Satan. Das muss wohl irgendwie aufgeteilt werden. Du bist doch bestimmt so nett und willst uns helfen? :D *so freundlich lächel wie irgendmöglich* [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 11:08, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Um deine Hilfe hätte ich dich auch nicht gebeten, dass wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen ;) Allein schon, weil dein PC das nicht mitmachen würde. Ich bin außerdem ernsthaft am überlegen, ob ich die Kategorie wirklich erstelle...die Anzahl an Artikeln ist einfach zu groß. 400 Artikel sehe ich gerade noch ein ein - aber das? Mal sehen... :/ Selbst mit zwei Leuten ist das zuviel, zumal ich Yuki das nicht zumuten möchte. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:59, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bilder (deine Dissi wird ins endlose gezogen) Gibt's nicht irgendwo 'ne Grundregel, nach der man die deutsche Sprache einigermaßen beherrschen muss, um in dieses Wiki zu gelangen? Die Anzahl an ausländischen Accounts stieg in den letzten Wochen irgendwie sehr an und langsam wird's nervig. Hoffentlich steckt kein Bot dahinter. x.x [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:06, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Find ich gut xD Hast du ihn zufällig Samstag beim Boxkampf gesehen?^^ Seitdem steigen seine Likes stetig :D Nur habe ich mich extrem veralbert gefühlt, als Prominent auf VOX seinen Beitrag gestern aus der Sendung gestrichen hatte - um David Garrett zu zeigen -.- Naja, verschoben ist nicht aufgehoben, laut TDTs Label kommt der Bericht über ihn in NYC noch.^^ (Ich rede/schreibe zu viel...) ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:31, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kann ich dich um etwas bitten? Wo du doch heute schon so fleißig warst.^^ Bei Dimensionen müsste man einiges entspoilern, nur finde ich diese Seite etwas verwirrend im Sinne der Spoiler - da du der Ersteller bist, überlasse ich dir die Ehre :D Grüßchen ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:29, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Nur zu, hau rein xD ^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:45, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke dir, den hätte ich jetzt komplett vergessen.^^ Ich bin schon froh, dass ich einigermaßen den Überblick habe xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:25, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Spam? (sinnvolle überschrift ahoi) Sehr geehrter Herr Kollege, Indonesien strikes again. Ich bin ab jetzt für das gesamte Wochenende kaum noch on, weswegen ich es dir überlasse, unseres Amtes zu walten und ein Auge auf eventuell sin(n)lose (:P) Bearbeitungen und Artikel zu haben und diese zu löschen und zu verhindern. Gutes Gelingen! Möge die Macht mit dir sein (ich konnte nicht anders). [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:30, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Amen? xD (Crazy, ich sein) ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 17:40, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) We have a problem...bereite dich schonmal auf ne lustige Diskussion vor - sprich, sei dir über deinen Standpunkt bezüglich den SpoilTags im Klaren xD Yuki und ich haben uns deswegen gerade unwahrscheinlich...lieb^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 20:51, 6. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwann, Schule macht mich gerade fertig -.- (Mal wieder...oder immer noch?) ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:52, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe dich im Chat doch extra drauf vorbereitet...wie man an meiner obigen Nachricht bereits erkennen kann, macht mich die Schule momentan fertig. Ich benötige fast meine gesamte Freizeit für Lernen, Referate und Projektarbeiten :/ Statt am WE haben wir gestern gechattet - das war mein Grund in den Chat zu gehen. Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, nur dürft ihr fürs Erste keine großen Sprünge mehr von mir erwarten. Das "maybe" kannst du übrigens streichen, I'll be back.^^ PS: Ich erwarte Ambitionen, mich in der Zeit an Bearbeitungen wieder zu übertreffen :D Grüßle ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:51, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ach Gottchen. Yes, I knew. Aber du bist nun auch informiert. :D Da waren's nur noch 2... [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:06, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kannst du mal bitte bei der Dissi von Izanagi reinschauen? So gut kenn ich mich da nicht aus. ^^ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 07:55, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Der Username klingt schon fast indonesisch... Warten wir bis morgen? [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 13:06, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Stuff Kollege! Lang ist's her. Mit der Hoffnung, dass du da eventuell Ahnung hast - wirf bitte mal einen Blick auf meine Dissi und sag mir, inwiefern wir den Wünschen des Users noch nachgehen können. Falls du Ahnung davon hast. Wenn nicht, dann... Joa. Er hat nämlich über 1000 Bearbeitungen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht empfehlenswert ist, all seine Bearbeitungen zurückzusetzen, da wir nicht wissen, was danach mit den späteren Bearbeitungen passiert. UND hast du zufällig Johnny mal zu fassen gekriegt? Als Bürokrat müsste er da ja Ahnung von haben, er hat aber auch schon nicht auf meine letzte Frage geantwortet. Cry. (Ärzte schreiben immer "Mit freundlich kollegialen Grüßen" ans Ende von Briefen. So cute). [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 20:23, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Geburtstag Kollege! Du hattest doch letztes Jahr erst Geburtstag... :P Alles Gute! ^^ Feier schön, lass dich reichlich beschenken und pass auf dich auf, sonst kann ich dir nächstes Jahr nicht mehr sagen, dass du alt geworden bist. Möge der Dämon aus deinem Inneren weichen oder den Zorn des Königs der Löwen spüren (man könnte ja denken, wir sind irre). :D [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 14:31, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) "Man wird alt wie ein Haus und lernt doch nie aus" :D In diesem Sinne: *sing* Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cincin happy birthday to you. *sing* ^^ Möge dir dein neues Lebensjahr Glück und Erfolg bringen und bleib so wie du bist.^^ (Da Yuki deine Dissi gerade gleichzeitig bearbeitet hat: Wir sind irre...Möge der Dämon vor dir zurückschrecken und in Angst vor dir erstarren!) Liebe Grüße ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:36, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Wohl eher aus Angst vor uns. xD [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 14:44, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Na, da haben wir aber einen sehr feigen Dämon xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:00, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag^^ Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 19:16, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ---- Danke für die Rückmeldung und dein Bemühen. --[[Benutzer:Doryoku|'Doryoku']](Dissi) 20:12, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Eine Frage hätte ich noch: Gilt das auch für Forenbeiträge oder Foren, die ich erstellt habeß?--[[Benutzer:Doryoku|'Doryoku']](Dissi) 22:03, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ---- xD *zuck* Der belebende Gesang des Dämons hat sein Soll erfüllt! Ich bin nun weltweit volljährig. Zeit, mich gegen eine Horde Kamele eintauschen zu lassen. *reitet auf kamel fort* :DD [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 18:25, 17. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Quick reminder: Falls du mehr "bearbeitungspflichtige" Artikel abarbeiten willst, sind auf meiner dritten TS eventuell ein paar Bilder dabei (die ich sehr fleißig gesammelt habe xD *hust*) die dir da von Nutzen sein könnten. Ansonsten wird am Ende noch zweimal was hochgeladen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. *reitet auf geburtstags-kamel fort* [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 20:16, 26. Feb. 2016 (UTC) .... *verweist auf nachricht direkt darüber* *guckt böse* :P [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 18:35, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC)